Light and Dark
by TheDnDking
Summary: They meet as young children, but now they were as different as the light and the dark. Also involves Steelix my character . ArtixXVayle
1. Chapter 1: Arix's and Vayle's Secret

Author's Note: This is a fanfic based on DragonFable. I do not own ANYTHING but Steelix.

Chapter 1: Artix's and Vayle's Secret

**Artix brought his sword down onto another zombie's head. He felt weird feelings killing the zombie this time. Ever since he learned that Vayle was the Necromantress, he always felt strange killing the undead.** **"How?" Artix thought aloud, "How could such a sweet young girl follow a path of pure evil?"** **"BBBBRRRAAAIIINNSSS!" A zombie shouted trying to attack Artix from the back; he quickly brought his sword around and decapitated it.** **"Well," Artix said looking around, "Looks like that's all of them." While Artix was leaving the cemetery, a familiar face was watching through a crystal ball miles away.** **"Poor Artix," Vayle said sadly, "No matter how many monsters I summon for him to fight, he just never seems to have the same enthusiasm. I just want him to be happy."** **Back with Artix…** **Artix returned to his house on the outskirts of Falconreach. He recently moved there after the necromancers of the Necropolis were defeated. After all, one of his best friends, Steelix lived there too.** **"Well, home sweet home." Artix said entering a small log cabin. He lit the lamps and began to remove his armor. Under his armor he wore a simple leather shirt and cloth pants. He placed his sword beside his bed, blew out the lamps, got under the covers, but couldn't go to sleep.** **Hours pass…** **Artix was still awake. From the position of the moon, he estimated it was around midnight. His thoughts were still on Vayle. He couldn't deny it any longer; he was in love with her. But what could he do? He was a paladin, she was a necromancer. He was good, she was evil. He could become a death knight. No. That is exactly what the orb of darkness wanted him to do. But still, he loved her.** **With Vayle…** **Vayle was observing Artix the whole time, during the battle at the cemetery and on his way home. She'd watch him inside the house, but his holy magic canceled out her spying spell. This made his house, and guardian towers, the only place she couldn't watch him. She wondered, 'why do I feel this way?' The she realized it, she loved him. But what could she do? They were now as different as day and night. She couldn't even try to become good, the darkness orb was bound to her. She would never be accepted back into a regular society. But still, she loved him.** **The next day…** **Artix awoke after maybe one or two hours of sleep. Exhausted, Artix reattached his armor and went looking for the one person he could talk to about this matter, Steelix. Artix was able to find him right outside the inn.** **"Mourning Artix." Steelix said seeing the tired undead slayer "Is something wrong?"** **"Actually, there is," Artix responded, "Is their somewhere we can talk in private?"** **"Uh yeah, my house." Steelix answered, "I moved into where the barber shop was located, you know, next to the potion shop."** **"Good, let's go." Artix said. He and Steelix returned to Steelix's house and Artix began to explain the situation. After he was finished, Steelix was in a state of extreme shock.** **"So let me get this straight," Steelix said befuddled, "You have a crush on Vayle, the Necromantress?"** **"Yes." Artix answered.** **"But you're a paladin," Steelix said still confused, "Aren't you like sworn to destroy people who follow the dark?"** **"Yes, we paladins are supposed to fight, and destroy, all of those who follow the dark, but I can't just do it." Artix said. "If only there was some way to remove the darkness orb from her."** **"But won't that remove her control over the dead?" Steelix asked.** **"It might, and she might never forgive me for removing her only chance to bring her brother back, but to be with her, I would risk it." Artix answered.** **"But if it doesn't take away her necromantic abilities, she'll still be a necromancer and the opposite of what you stand for." Steelix said.** **"I know, but Steelix, I'm just tied up in knots over this." Artix said.** **"Well, since you told me something personal, I guess I can tell you something I've been having trouble with." Steelix began.**


	2. Chapter 2: Steelix's Problem

Chapter 2: Steelix's Problem

"Steelix, you don't have to do that." Artix said.

"No, I've been struggling with this, I need to tell someone." Steelix said, "I think I'm in love."

"Wow." Artix said. "With who? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Robina." Steelix answered. "I loved her from the moment I first met her."

"That's not so bad." Artix said.

"Yes it is." Steelix said. "What I'm about to tell you you can not repeat to anyone, understand?"

"I understand, now why can't you be with Robina?" Artix asked.

"She is, in reality, King Alteon's daughter, Princess Victoria." Steelix answered, "And as you know, I am not royalty."

"Steelix, you are one of the greatest heroes in all of lore. I'm sure that if you simply talk to King Alteon-" Artix began.

"I'd rather not." Steelix interrupted, "It's bad enough I reveled who she was to her father."

"You did?" Artix asked.

"Yeah, when me and Sir Ano were dining with the king and his daughters, I kinda slipped up." Steelix responded.

"So, you feel it's your own fault if the royal family is hurt?" Artix asked.

"Exactly." Steelix responded, "And there are those who would love to see Robina suffer."

"You mean the Darkwolf Bandits." Artix said.

"Exactly." Steelix said, "And I have an idea on how you can be with Vayle."

"What is it?" Artix asked hopefully.

"What if you try to purify her? You know, try to remove the orb of darkness from her?" Steelix said.

"No, that wouldn't work. The power of the darkness orb is to strong. Any attempt to remove it from her would surly fail." Artix said disappointed.

"There has to be some way though." Steelix said thinking.

"I got it!" Artix suddenly shouted, "The light orb!"

"What do you mean?" Steelix asked.

"Each elemental orb has power in it unrivaled by any other source of it's element," Artix explained, "So if I can use the light orb to amplify my own light magic, I just might be able to remove the darkness orb from her."

"But won't that remove her necromancer powers?" Steelix asked, "And if you remove her only chance to revive her brother, she may never forgive you."

"There is a very good chance that her necro powers will diminish without the darkness orb, but if we can convince her that she can't revive her brother, She might just allow us to try." Artix answered.

"That might actually work, and I know exactly where it is." Steelix said.

"You do? Where is it?" Artix asked.

"Zhoom has it." Steelix answered, "So pack up, we're going to the sand sea."

"I assume we are bringing Pyro?" Artix asked.

"Of course, I never go anywhere without him." Steelix said followed with a whistle. A small dragon came flying in from a back room.

"Very well, let's head out." Artix said.

"Alright, but it will be a long trip." Steelix said.

"Not if we take a gryphon from guardian tower." Artix said.

"Good point, we'll do that." Steelix said grabbing his backpack. It was a quick trip on gryphon back. They arrived in the sand sea just before the sun set.

"Ah, Steelix, it's good to see you again. What brings you to sand sea?" Zhoom asked.

"We need to borrow the light orb." Steelix answered.

"Really, well we'll discuss it at my house, the sand sea can be a very dangerous place after sunset." Zhoom said.

"Okay then, lead the way." Steelix said. Zhoom's house was a small place near the edge of the main city of the sand sea. It only really had one main room that served as a living area, kitchen and sleeping area.

"Here we are, sorry it's not that nice." Zhoom said.

"Personally I am surprised, leading the black market should pay better than this." Steelix said.

"It does," Zhoom said, "But the pharaoh's laws keep residential homes fairly small."

"Steelix told me that you two beat the pharaoh, so why do you obey his laws?" Artix asked.

"Until the sand sea resistance can put a new family in the throne, all of his laws are still valid, and enforced." Zhoom responded.

"If he still has his guards, why do you choose to live here?" Artix asked.

"Luckily, Sek-Duat, he is the pharaoh, has not been seen since Steelix and Pyro defeated the dunelord. So he can't order his guards to hunt me down." Zhoom replied.

"But having fought Sek-Duat, don't the royal guards know you are with the resistance?" Artix asked.

"No, the royal guards were nowhere to be seen when me and Zhoom fought the pharaoh." Steelix answered.

"Well, either way, please we need the light orb." Artix said.

"I'd gladly lend it to you, but I need to know why you need it." Zhoom said.

"Okay, that seems fair." Steelix said, "We need it to purify Vayle, also known as the purple necromanceress, you see, Artix loves her and he feels that removing the darkness orb from her is their only chance to be together."

"One question though," Zhoom said, "Wouldn't removing the darkness orb from her greatly reduce her dark powers?"

"That is possible," Artix said, "But she only became a necromancer to attempt to raise her brother from the dead."

"Then it's obvious what we have to do," Zhoom said, "If she can put her brother's soul into a dead body, then we can use the very spell Sek-Duat tried to use to live again to truly bring him back."

"That could be a problem." Steelix said.

"We destroyed the crystal she was keeping her brother's soul in, and the spirit departed to the afterlife." Artix said.

"Oh, and it would take a lot of power to bring a soul back from the other side." Zhoom said.

"It would, but I think I know who has enough power to do it." Steelix said.

"But if Warlic uses that spell, he could overload." Artix said.

"I don't mean Warlic, and you won't like who I mean." Steelix said, "In the morning, we'll grab the light orb and head out."


End file.
